ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost in a Can (promotional item)
Ghost in a Can was a Coca-Cola promotion of Ghostbusters and later Ghostbusters II. It was a design that featured the Ghostbusters Logo for the given movie and Slimer. There was also a caption on the can saying that there was a ghost imprisoned inside the can and that if you opened it to drink the soda, the ghost would escape. Most of these were tie-ins to food promotions or were specially labeled cans of Coke-Cola. Also many were sold in foreign markets, giving them all a translated charm to them. During the Ghostbusters II promotion, Argentina actually had a fake "Ghost in a can". The can can quickly be identified by the evil looking Slimer on the back with horns. .Davide Andreami Enjoy Coke-Cola Home Page- Warning!!! Are you ready for the Ghost Cans... List Trivia *On page four of Ghostbusters Issue #6, it makes a cameo in the diner. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters Issue #14, it makes a cameo as one of the beverages on display. *On page 6 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, it makes a cameo in the refrigerator. *On page 16 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11, there is a Ghost in a Can on the kitchen counter. *On Cover A of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12, a Ghost in a Can is among the litter. *On page 15 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13, Canned Ghost is in Dana Barrett's refrigerator. *On page six of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17, the Ghostbusters II version of Ghost in a Can make a non-canon cameo in the Firehouse's R&D lab behind Kylie Griffin. *On page six of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #4, the Ghost in a Can promo flat for England to promote the first movie in 1985 appears on the board in panel five. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters International #11, in panel 4, on the board is the England advertisement. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters 101 #5, panel 2, on the corkboard is the Ghostbusters II sweepstakes for family trip to Hollywood from an entry form done in Australia back in 1989 in conjunction with BP and Coca-Cola. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, in panel 2, the Ghost in a Can, from the 1989 England Ghostbusters II promotion with the Slimer side facing outwards, makes a non-canon cameo in the top of the drink case. Also See *Ghostbusters Perishables *Ghostbusters Merchandise References External Link *Davide Andreani Coke Cola "Ghost in a Can" Page *X-Entertainment - The Ghostbusters Canned Ghost (9/15/2010) Gallery UKGhostinacanad7eleven.png|Promo flat for England 1985 for Ghostbusters UKGhostinacan7eleven.png|England 1985 for Ghostbusters England1985RingtheGhostlineGB1GhostinaCansc01.png|England 1985 "Ring the Ghostline" for Ghostbusters England1989RGB2GhostinaCansc01.png|England 1989 by Burger King for Ghostbusters II England1989RWimpyGB2GhostinaCanscv201.png|England 1989 by Wimpy for Ghostbusters II France1989GB2GhostinaCansc01.png|France 1989 by Burger King for Ghostbusters II France1989GB2GhostinaCansc02.png| Netherlands1989GB2GhostinaCanv2sc02.png|Netherlands 1989 by Burger King for Ghostbusters II Netherlands1989GB2GhostinaCanv2sc01.png|Netherlands 1989 by Burger King for Ghostbusters II Ghost Licence Australia1989GB2GhostinaCansc01.png|Australia 1989 for Ghostbusters II Australia1989GB2GhostinaCanscEntryFormSc01.png|Front of the Australia 1989 for Ghostbusters II BP Entry Form Australia1989GB2GhostinaCanscEntryFormSc02.png|Back of the Australia 1989 for Ghostbusters II BP Entry Form CannedGhostIDW6.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #6 SlimeCYuppieWaterCannedGhostEctoplasmDrinkIDW14.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #14 GhostInACanIDWV2Issue1.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 GhostInACanSummonersBellIDWV2Issue11.jpg|As seen in in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11 GhostInACanIDWV2Issue12A.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12 TobinsSpiritGuideCannedGhostDimensionometerIDWV2Issue12.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17 GhostInACanIDWTMNTGB4.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 GhostInACanMcDonaldsIDWV3Issue11.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #11 ScorpioProductsIDW101Issue5.jpg|Non-Canon reference in Ghostbusters 101 #5 ElsStantzDairyFarmCrossingOverIssue2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 category:Perishables